STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑
|Image = .jpg |Japanese = |Romaji = |Translation = |Artist = fourfolium |Length = 4:12 |Release Date = July 26, 2017 }} is the opening theme song of the second season anime New Game!! It is also sung by fourfolium. It was released on July 26, 2017. The song was written by Karasuya-sabou and Shinozaki Ayato, arranged by Shinozaki Ayato, and composed by Shinozaki Ayato and Hige Driver. __TOC__ Track Listing # STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑ # Susume Runner!! (ススメRunner!!) # STEP by STEP UP↑↑↑↑ (instrumental) # Susume Runner!! (instrumental) Videos Preview= Lyrics Romaji= Mankai STEP BY STEP de susume! STEP OUT saa, tobidase! Watashi-iro Kaika saizensen, joushou-chuu Mezamashi no oto to issho ni ai ni ikou Atarashii hi no hajimari Ohayou! Kinou yori mo chotto, saki e Minna to, saa, yukou Fuwari, karoyaka ni Kirari, kagayaite Sakihokoru kibou Watashitachi mou Tsubomi ja irarenai! Mankai STEP BY STEP de susume! STEP BY STEP, tobidase! Kaika sengen! Ouzora ni ima chikau yo! Mankai STEP BY STEP mou ichido! STEP BY STEP mada mada Tsudzuku kono mirai e Kaika zensen, yume wo nosete…… joushou-chuu! Harukaze fukinukete omoidasu jibun wa Senobi shite wa korondeta Dakedo ne Chanto koko made kita dakara, Aseranakutatte ii yo "Yume" wa "mokuhyou" ni Harari, na pinchi mo Tsurai tokiyakedo Yuuki dashite GO Shibonja irarenai! Mankai STEP BY STEP itsudemo STEP BY STEP, minna to Honki sengen! Zenryoku wa tome rarenai Mankai STEP BY STEP ippo zutsu STEP BY STEP isshonara Tobikoete mirai e! Yaruki zensen! Kibou nosete…… joushou-chuu! Tatoe amefuri de hana wa chitte midori no ha irodzuite Fuyu no kaze ni kogoe-soude mo Tsurai koto, yametai koto Kazoe kirenai namida mo Tsugi no haruwomatsu Tsubomi ni Kawaru hora Makenaide Sou sa DAY BY DAY sukoshizutsu ONE BY ONE hana hiraku Atarashii kitai ga Fukurande yuku DAY BY DAY itsu no hika GO MY WAY watashi-iro Yume yori mo kirei ni Saa, sake! Mankai STEP BY STEP de susume! STEP BY STEP, tobikiri! Kaika sengen! Ouzora ni sakasemashou! Mankai STEP BY STEP kore kara mo STEP BY STEP nando demo Sakurasaku mirai e Kaika zensen, yume wo nosete…… Minna to te wo tsunagi attara, saa joushou-chuu! |-| Kanji= 満開STEP BY STEPで進め！ STEP OUT　さぁ、飛び出せ！ ワタシ色 開花最前線、上昇中 目覚ましの音と　一緒に会いに行こう 新しい日の始まり おはよう！ 昨日よりもちょっと、先へ みんなと、さぁ、行こう ふわり、軽やかに きらり、輝いて 咲き誇る希望 私たちもう つぼみじゃいられない！ 満開STEP BY STEPで進め！ STEP BY STEP、飛び出せ！ 開花宣言！　大空に今誓うよ！ 満開STEP BY STEP　もう一度！ STEP BY STEP　まだまだ 続くこの未来へ 開花前線、夢を乗せて……上昇中！ 春風吹き抜けて思い出す自分は 背伸びしては転んでた だけどね ちゃんとここまできた　だから、 焦らなくたっていいよ 「夢」は「目標」に はらり、なピンチも 辛い時やけど 勇気出してGO＜ しぼんじゃいられない! 満開STEP BY STEP　いつでも STEP BY STEP、みんなと 本気宣言！　全力は止められない 満開STEP BY STEP　一歩ずつ STEP BY STEP　一緒なら 飛び越えて未来へ！ やる気前線！ 希望乗せて……上昇中！ たとえ雨降りで花は散って　緑の葉色づいて 冬の風に凍えそうでも 辛いこと、やめたいこと 数え切れない涙も 次の春を待つ つぼみに 変わるほら 負けないで そうさDAY BY DAY　少しずつ ONE BY ONE　花開く 新しい期待が ふくらんでゆく DAY BY DAY　いつの日か GO MY WAY　ワタシ色 夢よりも綺麗に さぁ、咲け！ 満開STEP BY STEPで進め！ STEP BY STEP、とびきり！ 開花宣言!　大空に咲かせましょう！ 満開STEP BY STEP　これからも STEP BY STEP　何度でも サクラサク未来へ 開花前線、夢を乗せて…… みんなと手を繋ぎあったら、さあ上昇中！ Sourcehttp://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/fourfolium/step-by-step-up/ |-| English= STEP BY STEP, move on with all we got! STEP OUT now, jump out! Our colors are flowering , rising Let's go and see with the sound of the alarm It's the beginning of a new day Good morning! That's a little earlier than yesterday Let's go with everyone now Fluffy, lightly Brightly, shine Hope is blooming for us already I cannot stay in a bud! STEP BY STEP, move on with all we got! STEP BY STEP, jump out! Flowering declaration! I swear to the sky now! Bloom STEP BY STEP Again! STEP BY STEP Still more To the future in succession Flowering Front, Placing a dream ... ... ascending! I recall the spring breeze He was stretching and fell down But I came here properly So You don't have to rush A "dream" comes before a "goal" Even a pinch, pinch But when it's hot Gave courage GO It cannot be burned! Let's go full bloom STEP BY STEP, anytime STEP BY STEP, with everyone I seriously declare! I cannot stop doing my best Bottled STEP BY STEP step by step STEP BY STEP Together Lets jump towards the future! Lets put up a motivational front! Hoping for a ride ... ... ascending! Even if it rains, the flowers will fall and the green leaves will color Even if it seems to freeze in winter wind Even if I am fazed by tough obstacles that make me feel like quitting Even countless tears Wait for the next spring In the bud Here it changes Do not lose That's right DAY BY DAY little by little Blossoming ONE BY ONE New expectations Puffing DAY BY DAY Someday GO MY WAY Watashi color Be more beautiful than a dream Now, bloom! STEP BY STEP, move on with all we got! STEP BY STEP, full of fun! Flowering declaration! Let's bloom in the sky! Full bloom STEP BY STEP From now on STEP BY STEP No matter how many times We will still see the cherry blossoms in the future Flowering Front, Placing a Dream If you hold hands with everyone, come up now! References Category:Discography